


new year's buzz

by californiam (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, NYE - Freeform, New Year, New Year's Eve, New Years, Niam Fluff, basically just pure fluff, i'm not really a zerrie shipper but oh well, it's new year's eve so what the hell, kiss, larry fluff, new year's eve kiss, nye kiss, zerrie fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/californiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis and harry are too drunk to care.<br/>liam and niall can't stop with the stares.<br/>zayn and petrie are happy and in love.<br/>and that's what you get on a new year's buzz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new year's buzz

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just fluff-filled new year's stuff idk
> 
> i was gonna post this last night but my brother stole the computer so yeah sorry
> 
> this contains a lot of dialogue and suggestive themes whoop

**four hours to midnight.**

it's dark, it's cold, and harry just wants to go  _home._

he tucks his hands under his armpits in the hopes they'll warm up, but he's out of luck. london is freezing this time of year, and harry's just about had enough. it's only when louis wanders over and loops his arm around harry's slim waist that he finally relaxes, pressing his body in closer to his boyfriend's in an attempt to warm up. louis looks down at harry, who's head is rested lazily on louis' shoulder, and he smiles at the sight.

"harry, love, it's only eight o'clock."

harry frowns, jabbing louis' side with his thumb. "'m cold."

it comes out as a croak, and it's all louis can do not to take harry down to their room and fuck him senseless. "have a few drinks, haz. it'll get the blood pumping."

harry buries his head further in louis' neck as the older boy sighs. it's lucky niall approaches then, a bottle of blue moon in either hand, or louis probably would've taken harry back to their flat. "y'alright?" niall asks, tipping a beer towards harry.

louis nods. "just a bit cold. he'll be fine."

harry whines then, a strangled, helpless sound from the back of his throat, and louis has to squeeze his eyes shut momentarily. when he opens them again, niall raises an eyebrow, and louis winks and he takes the beer.

"great party," niall chirps. _at least he's having a good time,_ louis supposes. "x factor parties are the best parties."

"can't argue with that," louis agrees, and it's true. the party (organised by syco) was taking place on the roof of the boys' apartment building in london, and the only guests were all old x factor contestants and employees. louis loves it, since he and harry can be open and happy, and they got to see all their old friends. he'd already caught up with cher, matt, and aiden, and he's hoping to see loads of others, too.

"been chillin' with jls. they're so much fun," niall grins, and he's clearly happy.

harry groans again, and louis kisses the pile of curly hair. "gonna go grab a coat for him, mate. talk later."

niall nods understandingly, smile still plastered on his face.

 

**three hours to midnight.**

it's not that liam _wants_ a new year's eve kiss.

it's just that danielle is here, and she brought a  _boy._

liam is confused, and he doesn't know quite what to do.

he assumes it's jealousy that makes him consider niall a worthy choice for a new year's kiss, when he notices the boy on the little dancefloor that x factor crew had set up.

niall's twerking in the centre of it all, with a hollering crowd cheering him on and laughing along with him, and he's clearly drunk,  clearly enjoying himself, clearly happy. liam bites his lip subconciously as he watches niall moving his arse around and laughing. he's so lost in what niall's doing he doesn't even notice whe louis approaches.

"you gonna kiss him?"

liam jumps, then smacks louis' arm when he realises who it was. "shut up, louis," he mumbles, but louis is nearly pissing himself laughing, and liam can't hold back a chuckle.

"you should, though," louis says, calming his laughter down and growing more serious. "you two would make a nice couple." this earns him another smack, to which he grins. liam doesn't answer, just stares at the blonde boy, who's now moving his hips in big, slow circles, arms raised high above his head.  _he loves this attention._

"i see dani brought someone," louis comments, and liam sighs. louis throws an arm around liam's shoulders and pats him comfortingly. "hey, it's alright, mate. you're over her, yeah?"

"yeah," liam nods reluctantly. then, after a minute or so, "where's harry?"

louis motions towards the bar. "off getting some drinks and chatting with jade and leigh-anne."

it's a while before either of them speak again. liam's too transfixed with niall's dancing to care about anything else, and when niall starts thrusting, a moan escapes liam's lips. louis laughs, and liam hits him again, cheeks burning. it's even worse when perrie nudges zayn with her elbow, and zayn, grinning, stands behind niall and grabs his hips. niall makes that beautiful "o" with his lips, grinding back on the older boy and earning a load of laughs and cheers from the crowd gathered around them. liam grunts, turning away from the scene.

"liam?" louis asks, and liam looks up. "do us all a favour and fuck him tonight."

and with that, louis walks away.

**two hours to midnight.**

"louis."

it's a drunken slur, louis can tell, as harry approaches him. it's just gone ten o'clock, and harry's clearly overdosed on the alcohol. it was probably louis' own fault, he decides, since he was the one to suggest beer in the first place. he'd handed the first few to him, but soon harry was into the party enough to let loose a bit and get his own drinks.

"harry, you arse. you're piss drunk," louis says, but he's fighting back a laugh at the stupid way harry puckers up his lips, and he can't resist a little peck. harry's lips taste of corona, and his breath smells heavily of it, too.

"louis..." harry starts, poking his boyfriend's stomach. "can we go _downstairs_?"

louis knows what he means by this, of course, and his breath catches in his throat. "harry, we can't...not now..."

"we can just go for a bit. be back for midnight."

louis glances around uncertainly, as if seeing who's watching. he sighs heavily, though it's more to release his tension than to express annoyance. he can feel himself giving in to harry's requests as the younger boy moves his hands around louis' waist.

"just quick?" he breathes as harry's wet lips kiss his neck sloppily.

"just quick."

 

**one hour to midnight.**

it's eleven o'clock and zayn's confused.

louis and harry disappeared off somewhere about an hour ago and no one's seen them since. niall's still dancing, chatting happily with everyone and drinking his arse off, and perrie's talking to the other girls about god knows what.

he'd tried talking to liam, but liam wasn't really involved in the conversation. his eyes were glued to the dancefloor and he kept making strangled noises like he was suffering something hellish. zayn guessed he was watching danielle and her new boyfriend, but once danielle left to get a drink, liam still watched the crowd of dancing people. he eventually had to go off somewhere, leaving zayn alone.

_again._

he's kind of annoyed at the fact that he has no one to talk to, hang out with, or even just stand near. he's stood on his own, drink in hand, moving slowly in time to the music. he watches everyone dancing together, watches niall in the centre of it all, and he secretly wishes he could do that.

zayn had never been a confident lad; he'd shut himself in his room for most of his teenage years, drawing and painting and making beautiful things. he was never bothered by football or other sports, no matter how well bradford city were doing in the league. _he just didn't care._

that's why he'd envied niall at first. the blonde boy was everything zayn longed to be; social, happy, carefree, loud, sweet, cute, and funny. zayn knows he's not the most liked person, simply because he prefers staying in than going out, but niall is the life of every party and you just  _can't_ hate him.

it takes him by surprise when niall leaves the dancefloor, breathless and exhausted, and walks over to zayn. "you look lonely," he says. that's another thing zayn loves about niall: he knows exactly how people are feeling.

"'m alright," zayn assures him quietly.

niall frowns, but doesn't push him, and zayn is silently thankful. he grabs a drink from the cooler nearby and the pair stand together for a while, observing everyone at the party. it's quiet between them, sure, but it's not awkward. niall knows how much zayn hates parties and loud get-togethers, so he doesn't want to make it louder. he is, however, the one to break the silence after a few minutes.

"have you seen liam?"

it comes out funny, almost as though he's embarrassed to ask it, and his cheeks are a slight shade of red. zayn quirks an eyebrow and niall coughs awkwardly, looking down, which confirms zayn's suspicions.

"i might've," zayn shrugs, trying to hide the mischevous grin that he feels making its way onto his face. niall's neck snaps up before he can stop himself, and, in an attempt to play it off, he waves at eoghan quigg, acting like eoghan had called him. "why're you looking?"

"i...um..." niall splutters, shoving his drink between his lips before he can say anything stupid. he seems to be seriously contemplating what to say. "just wondering how he's doing, what with dani being here with a guy."

zayn smirks. "looking for a new year's kiss, niall?"

niall faulters, clearly taken aback by how blatantly zayn's asking. he doesn't quite know what to say; mumbles a few "um"s and "er"s before sighing in defeat. "yeah, i s'pose. i've kind of wanted to kiss him for a while now." he looks so vulnerable, so embarrassed, that zayn can't help but rub the boy's arm comfortingly.

"he's been watching you dancing, y'know."

niall's eyes light up. "he has?"

"yeah. reckon you could make a move and he'd easily agree."

niall looks hopeful, and zayn smiles. "thanks, zayn. gotta go!"

 

**five minutes to midnight.**

eleven fifty-five.

niall's spent the past half an hour looking for liam, only to find the brunette at the bar, talking calmly to danielle and sorting things out. he was sure he'd checked the bar multiple times, though, and he had ideas of where he thought _(hoped)_ liam had been and what he had been doing.

louis and harry have just reappeared, and zayn and perrie have joined each other, and the six of them are standing at the edge of the roof, looking out over the city. it is a spectacular view, there's no denying that.

harry's head is resting on louis' shoulder and he keeps littering the older boy with sloppy, drunken kisses. perrie and zayn are stood hand-in-hand, and he keeps placing sweet little kisses on her forehead and in her hair. liam and niall are squashed in the middle of the two couples, standing awkwardly and not talking to each other.

time seems to fly by, and before they know it, there's a minute until midnight. the others have begun the countdown, but the six of them are oblivious to everything but each other.

_ten._

louis shrugs harry off his shoulder and turns to face him.

_nine._

niall bites his lip and glances sideways at liam.

_eight._

zayn moves his hands to perrie's waist and brings her closer to him.

_seven._

liam shifts slightly, so he's sort of facing niall.

_six._

niall looks at liam and shrugs, as if to say "shall we?"

_five._

liam shrugs back, as if to say, "might as well."

_four._

niall and liam grin at each other.

_three._

louis hooks his hands behind harry's neck.

_two._

perrie mirrors louis, and zayn smiles at the feeling.

_one._

liam takes a deep breath.

 

_**"happy new year!!"** _

_**  
**_niall practically pounces on liam, nearly knocking him off the roof, but they're kissing, and it's what they've both been craving for so long.

zayn and perrie laugh once their sweet, tender kiss is broken.

louis and harry kiss for a little while longer, and, once they pull away, they keep their foreheads pressed together and they murmur small "i love you"s to each other.

liam and niall stay together, holding each other and kissing.

 

_"here's to us."_


End file.
